powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Greek Deity Physiology
Power to use the traits and powers of Greek Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities User can draw power and abilities connected to the Gods of ancient Greece Mythology. The Greeks had three separate ruling dynasties of gods, which each replaced the earlier one, as well as several minor deities that were essentially personified concepts. In addition there are some deities that don't really belong in any of these groups and were usually somewhat outsiders in relationship with rest of the pantheon. From the most regent to earliest, the Divine dynasties are: *'Twelve Olympians', who were either direct descendants or grandchildren of the precessing Dynasty's rulers Cronus and Rhea. *'Titans', ruled by descendants of Gaia and Uranus and overthrown in Titanomachy. Those Titans who fought against Olympians were imprisoned and/or punished, while those that either assisted them or stayed neutral were left free. *'Protogenoi', the Primordial deities and the first entities or beings that come into existence. They form the very fabric of the universe and as such are immortal, everything in existence descents from them, including all the other gods. Unlike the Titans, when Cronus overthrew Uranus they didn't lose their power or position, for the very simple reason that they form the existence. Deities 'Twelve Olympians' *'Aphrodite' **Emotion Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Pheromone Manipulation **Sexual Inducement **Supernatural Beauty *'Apollo' **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Marksmanship **Healing **Light Manipulation **Musical Empathy **Nigh Omniscience **Order Manipulation **Performance Art Intuition **Precognition **Serenity Inducement **Solar Empowerment **Solar Manipulation **Truth Inducement *'Ares' **Anger Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Swordsmanship **Fear Masking **Rage Inducement **Rage Manipulation **War Manipulation ***War Empowerment ***War Inducement **Weapon Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Artemis' **Beast Lordship ***Animal Manipulation ***Animal Empathy **Disease Manipulation **Enhanced Archery **Enhanced Marksmanship **Enhanced Tracking **Forest Manipulation **Lunar Manipulation ***Lunar Empowerment **Predator Instinct ***Stealth Tactics ***Hunting Intuition *'Athena' **Architecture Manipulation **Combat Perception **Encyclopedic Knowledge **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Crafting **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fear Masking **Mathematics Manipulation **Order Manipulation **War Manipulation *'Demeter' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Inducement **Harvest Manipulation **Life and Death Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Season Manipulation *'Dionysus' **Alcohol Manipulation **Anarchy Inducement **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Insanity Inducement **Madness Manipulation **Party Inducement *'Hephaestus' **Architecture Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting **Fire Manipulation **Magma Manipulation **Metal Manipulation **Volcanic Fields Manipulation *'Hera' **Enhanced Charisma **Fertility Inducement **Guardianship **Insanity Inducement **Pregnancy Inducement **Super Fecundity *'Hermes' **Absolute Thievery **Afterlife Messaging **Afterlife Transport **Boundary Manipulation **Economy Manipulation ***Art Manipulation ***Monetary Manipulation ***Enhanced Inventing ***Literary Manipulation **Enhanced Athleticism **Flight **Omnilingualism **Soul Manipulation **Trickster **Warping Speed *'Poseidon' **Animal Manipulation (water animals and horses) ***Ichthyoid Manipulation ***Crustacean Manipulation **Aquatic Adaptation **Earthquake Generation **Storm Manipulation **Ocean Lordship ***Ocean Manipulation **Water Manipulation ***Water Affinity ***Water Mimicry *'Zeus' **Order Manipulation ***Law Manipulation ***Subordination Manipulation **Sky Lordship ***Air Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation ***Weather Manipulation 'Connected to Twelve' *'Hades' **Earth Manipulation **Fear Empowerment **Monetary Manipulation **Necromancy **Order Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Underworld Lordship *'Hestia' **Architecture Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Food Manipulation **Guardianship **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Pan' **Animal Manipulation **Fear Inducement **Fertility Inducement **Musical Empathy **Nature Enhancement **Nature Manipulation **Satyr Physiology **Sexual Inducement *'Persephone' **Flower Manipulation **Necromancy **Plant Manipulation **Soul Manipulation **Spring Manipulation **Underworld Lordship Variations *Daimon Physiology *Protogenoi Physiology *Titan Physiology Associations *Celedon Physiology *Chimera Physiology *Erinyes Physiology *Harpy Physiology *Hekatonkheire Physiology *Maenad Physiology *Muse Physiology *Nymph Physiology *Roman Deity Physiology *Satyr Physiology *Siren Physiology Known Users Gallery Olympians.jpg|Olympians (Marvel) TheOlympianCouncil.png|Olympian Council (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) Kratos Blades.jpg|Kratos (God of War) Aphrodite H.png|Aphrodite (Valkyrie Crusade) Artemis_H.png|Artemis (Valkyrie Crusade) Athena_H.png|Athena (Valkyrie Crusade) Demeter_H.png|Demeter (Valkyrie Crusade) Hades.png|Hades (Valkyrie Crusade) Zeus_H.png|Zeus (Valkyrie Crusade) Hestia_H.png|Hestia (Valkyrie Crusade) Pan_H.png|Pan (Valkyrie Crusade) Persephone H.png|Persephone (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Magical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Rare power Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power